1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emulsion dispenser, particularly to one consisting of a container, a base, a cover, a cylindrical member, a steel ball, a sucking tube, an inner tube, a reverse-stop valve, a support rod, a connective rod, a swing rod, a cap and an inner cap. When the swing rod is swung up and down, the emulsion in the container is sucked through the sucking tube in the cylindrical member, then through the inner tube to the support rod, the connective tube, and the passage of the swing rod to finally flow out of an outlet to be received by a hand of a user, very convenient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional emulsion dispenser shown in FIG. 1 includes a container 10, a cap 11 threadably combined with the container, an outer tube 12 located in the cap 11, a steel ball, a spring 14, an inner tube 15 and a compress tube 16 orderly arranged in the outer tube 12, a press button 17 fixed on the compress tube 16. The inner tube 15 has sidewise holes 150, and when the push button 17 is pressed, it moves down the compress tube 16 and the inner tube 15, compressing the spring 14. Then the push button 17 is released, the spring 14 recovers its elasticity, pushing up the inner tube 15, the compress tube 16 and the push button 17 to the original position. When the press button 17 is pressed, the emulsion in the container 10 may be sucked out of the push button 17 for a hand of a user to receive for use.
However, the conventional emulsion dispenser has its push button 17 provided with a press head to hinder the container from being changed variously in shapes, only having a monotonous shape with not much beautiful appearance. In addition, the spring 14 may be liable to lose its resiliency, resulting in losing its sucking function.